Jade the Doberman
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Jade |Full Name =Jade the Doberman |Nicknames = |Age =22 |Gender =Female |Species =Mobian/Doberman Pinscher |Alignment =True Neutral |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height =3'4" |Weight = |Description ='Fur:' and ;Hair: ;Eyes: |Birthplace =Station Square, Soumerca |Current Residence =Station Square, Soumerca |Relatives = |Affiliations =Herself |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Ginger Hedgecat;Branston the Mole |Foes = |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Extreme Gearist |Skills =Skilled Extreme Gearist |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat |Powers = |Weaponry = }} is an Extreme Gearist who hails from Station Square. Her Extreme Gear is christened the Houndstooth. Physical Description A decently fit Doberman who stands a little over three feet tall, Jade has a medium-length, somewhat tapering snout, somewhat, pointed ears that stand upright, and a small, stubby tail. Her fur is primarily in color, with a muzzle, throat, eye markings, forearms, and feet. Her hair, which is tied back in a high ponytail, is in color, and her eyes are in color. Her outfit consists of a black tank top, black track shorts with trim, ocean boat blue fingerless gloves with black cuffs, and black boots with ocean boat blue outlines and white cuffs, as well as a black studded choker collar. History Abilities As Jade is quite physically fit, she is a fair bit stronger than she looks; while she has no actual fighting style, she is scrappy, and definitely knows how to throw a punch or kick. Being a canine, she has strong jaws and sharp teeth, and can deliver a nasty bite. She also has a superb sense of smell, and is quite fast on her feet. Extreme Gearist Jade has a lot of experience as an Extreme Gearist, and has competed in her fair share of races. Her Extreme Gear, the Houndstooth, is black and pink in color, and bears the insignia of a snarling dog's head on the top of it. Resistances Jade has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. She is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks. Weaknesses Jade has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. Her defenses aren't anything special, therefore she mostly relies on her agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'Ginger Hedgecat' - A fellow Extreme Gearist. *'Branston the Mole' - A fellow Extreme Gearist. *'Rufus the Otter' - A fellow Extreme Gearist. Allies *'Ginger Hedgecat' - A fellow Extreme Gearist. *'Branston the Mole' - A fellow Extreme Gearist. *'Rufus the Otter' - A fellow Extreme Gearist. Rivals Enemies Family Romance Personality A cocky and somewhat aggressive woman, Jade has a lot of faith in her abilities as an Extreme Gearist, and gladly rises to any challenge put in her way. She is quite stubborn, and definitely does not give up easily; however, she does not like to lose, and will typically become cranky and sullen if she happens to lose to someone, unless they manage to somehow earn her respect. Jade is not above taunting people during a race or fight, and isn't above resorting to underhanded tactics in order to win. She will play especially dirty against someone if she feels that they deserve it, and has a sort of "eye for an eye" mentality. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes See Also Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Females Category:Antiheroes Category:True Neutral Category:Canines Category:Dogs Category:Doberman Pinschers Category:Caniformes Category:Extreme Gearists Category:Mobians